What now?
by Shelly Webster
Summary: The cat is out of the bag. Now they know about Idyllwild. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Since that conversation with Mariana and after that with Brandon, Callie couldn't stop thinking of telling moms. She missed her chance again. She missed the chance to tell them when Brandon offered to her to do it. She got scared again and she saw how her fear broke their hearts again. She hated being such a coward. She wished she could have been brave. Preparing this Romeo and Juliet took a lot toll on her. Some lyrics Brandon wrote were about her, hell, all of them were about them, their love, their feelings and how much it hurts. They were so screwed. AJ realized she has feelings for Brandon and she had no idea that Courtney knew too. One wrong step could cost them a lot. Jack's death started something she simply couldn't control anymore. She exposed Justine and that costed her. Justine made public fact that Stef took restraining order against Brandon and she also said two of them had sexual relationship. That fact could ruin Callie and take away her credibility. Now, instead of someone who exposed Justine, she became someone who threatened Justine and who spread lies to protect her ''dirty'' secret. After what happened with journalists, she went to Lena's office and Lena called Stef right away. This was something that concerned the entire family. Stef's and Lena's faces were blank after Callie told them that the allegations were true. They just stood with their mouth hung opened and for few minutes none of the women said anything. Lena was hoping it was not true and that she heard it wrong, but both of them knew it was very possible. She and Stef had their doubts when the pregnancy test appeared and they were missing from the house. Stef was first to snap out of the shock.

''We are going home!''

She called her boss and told she has a family emergency and she sent Lena to get the rest of the kids. Brandon was not at school at the moment so she sent him a message to get home as soon as possible because she will haunt him down if she had to. Mariana, Jesus and Jude had no idea what was happening. Stef and Lena decided not to speak about anything until they are at home. Ride home was tense and very silent. All of the kids were sure they were the reason for their mothers' anger. Jude started getting interested in faith and moms didn't believe in God. Mariana was seeing Mat and Nick at the same time, and moms were against cheating and Jesus believed they found out he spoke to Gabe's officer and now they were angry. Callie was silent trying to keep herself together. She didn't wat to talk about what happened and things it might provoke. When they got home, Lena sent them to the living room.

''Mom, what is going on?''

''Stef will tell you in a minute. We are waiting for your brother Mariana.''

''Good luck with that. He is with his girlfriend.''

''I am aware of that.''

They all took a seat and just waited for Brandon. Callie knew this would be bad and the rest of the kids were killed by suspension of not knowing what is going on. None of them spoke. Few minutes later, Brandon came into the house with Courtney behind him.

''What is going on mom? Who died?''

''You will!''

He turned pail. He was aware that they might have learned he gave money to Courtney. Stef eyed him pretty angry, but she didn't want to start anything in front of that girl. It was not her fault her son did something stupid. She turned towards Courtney and tried to be polite.

''I will ask you to leave us now. We have to solve something, as a family.''

''Mom, you can't do it. She is with me and she will stay. All you want to say, you can say in front of her.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes!''

''Ok, then I can't wait for you to tell us all how could you sleep with Callie?!''

Brandon didn't expect it. All the kids and Courtney looked at him in horror or surprise. He had to think fast.

''Mrs. Adams Foster, I will leave now… Apparently there are so much unclear things in this family… See you Brandon.''

He barely noticed she left the house. He had to think fast. How could he deny it.

''What? Where did you get that idea?''

Moms looked at him very angry and disappointed. Before any of them spoke, Callie did.

''They know…I had to tell them. They wanted to sue Justine. She exposed us… GU, restraining order…everything is out now… Journalists asked about us… They said I did it because Justine wanted to expose us… ''

That was the first time he saw her. She was sitting in the chair, so small with her eyes red and so scared and broken. He took a seat and looked at the floor. It was all out now… Moms and their siblings knew it all now. He saw angry looks of Mariana and Jude, but he ignored them. Callie mattered now. He got off the chair and kneeled in front of Callie. He took her hands and tried to smile.

''You told her? We agreed that no one, but Matt and Daphne…''

Mariana was surprised to hear Matt knew all along about Brandon and Callie's secret and never exposed them or told her.

''I didn't. I never told anyone but Daphne and she was not someone who would tell on us.''

''You will be ok... I will make sure you are safe…''

She shook her head. She didn't believe it would be ok. It was over now.

''It's all over…''

''NO! NO! If they try to make some problems I will tell them that you didn't want it…''

''Brandon… I could never do that to you… That is like accusing you of rape and I will not do that.''

''Why? It could keep you in the house…''

''At what price Brandon? You would have a record…''

''I don't care!''

Stef got involved.

''That is out of the question! I will not let you do it Brandon…unless…''

Brandon and Callie looked at Stef not sure what she was saying.

''Is it true? Did you force her?''

Lena and the kids looked at Stef with horror on their faces. They never saw that question coming. They knew he would never force Callie to have sex with him. Now they were pretty sure he still had feelings for her. Before Brandon had a chance to speak, Callie did.

''How could you even think of that? Brandon would never do something like that.''

''I don't know what to think of it all. I have a feeling I don't know my own children anymore.''

Jesus, Mariana and Jude sat in silence and watched what was happening. Jude got off the sofa and looked at her with despise and disappointment.

''I knew you were a liar Callie… I told you that I know that you lie about things.''

''What?''

''You said nothing happened with two of you.''

''Jude, at the time you asked, it was true. We never crossed that night.''

Lena was next to speak.

''When did it happen?''

Callie took a deep breath and answered.

''Idyllwild…''

''Oh, God… The day before your adoption was recommended?''

Callie nodded.

''Yes.''

''How? Why? You knew you were not allowed to do it?''

''She was not living with us anymore and…''

''And what Brandon? That made it OK?''

''NO!''

Callie saw how he tensed and just squeezed his hand.

''Shouting will bring us nowhere. Please, don't do it… Let me talk, ok?''

He exhaled and nodded…

''I knew Carmen lied and I knew I have to do something for Rita. I recorded her confession and on that recording is also her comment about me and Brandon kissing on the fundraiser. I sent it to Rita and she used it to defend herself and clean her name. I was sure I would never get adopted so I…''

Steff cut her off.

''So, you believed it was ok to sleep with Brandon?''

''No, I believed there was nothing more keeping us apart.''

Stef couldn't believe her ears.

''What?''

''I didn't sleep with Brandon just because… I slept with him because I love him… And it was much more than just sex. I made love to the boy I am in love with and I spent the entire night in his arms so happy and more at ''home'' than ever in my life. ''

Mariana looked at them.

''That is where you spent the night? I always believed it was with Matt…''

''No, he was with me until it was time to meet you.''

Stef had million questions now. She was very angry at her son and daughter. She had no idea what happens now? What are the actions they should take?

''What happened after?''

''We came home. We had every intention of telling you and telling you that we are together, that we want to be together.''

Lena tried to be calm and stop Stef from interrupting. She was angry too, but she also knew she had to keep calm in order to hear the entire story.

''And why you didn't?''

''Because all of you said the adoption was on and…''

Brandon started to cry.

'' She wanted to call Robert to take her in, be her dad and legal guardian, but I stopped her. I love her enough to give up all of my dreams for her to be safe and have home. I couldn't have lived with the knowledge she was placed into some bad family because of me…if Robert said no or judge didn't let him take her… So, I told her to…I told her to get adopted and that it would be ok.''

Callie was crying too.

''I told her that her happiness means more than anything to me and that I want her to have a family who will love her. I knew I was not enough…Even you mom believed I was not worth her giving up the adoption to be with me. You told us that numerous times.''

She wiped his tears and turned him to face her.

''B…''

Before he said anything, Stef spoke and what she said left them all out of their minds.

''So, before we do anything radical, you will do what I say…''

''Mom…''

''I am talking now. You will date her. You will make sure to get it out of your system and make sure you know what the thing you want is.''

''What?''

''I am so tired of all of you blaming me for everything. You said Brandon I didn't take your feelings into account, and that I left Callie no choice. This will change, now I am doing it. For two weeks you will be together and will have time to decide what you want to do with this mess.''

''Mom, what are you saying?''

''Congratulations, from now on, you are dating her. I want you to get it out of your system and not have same drama all over every six months. Whatever you feel, deal with it. Now, figure out your game plan. Just one thing, this doesn't leave this house until you figure things out. I am clear? Now, go to your rooms.''

They went upstairs and Callie went to her room with Mariana. Before Mariana said anything, Callie stopped her. ''I don't want to talk about it. Please drop it.''

For the first time ever Mariana didn't force things. She picked up her computer and put on her headphones. Jesus went to see Ana and Jude went with some of his friends for ice cream. Brandon tossed and turned for some time and tried to figure out what to do. He was in love with Callie, but he was also with Courtney. They had sex, he couldn't just leave her. He tried to call her, but she was not taking his calls. She just sent him a message that she was going back to her ex and that he should figure out what he feels for Callie before he hurts someone else again. He had to talk to Callie. She tried to avoid him as much as she could. She was not sure what to do and how to act. They all had diner together, but the room was dead silent. She and Brandon were on the dish duties, but they didn't dare to speak. There were so many questions they had to one another, but didn't dare to ask. Many of them were hard to ask because they would be a game changer. If he said he loved her, if she said the same, there was no going back to being siblings or pretending they are siblings. When they say these words or not say them, all changes. Right now, the answers were hidden and it was ok for them. They were afraid of putting labels on their relationship. She went to bed first and she couldn't sleep. At midnight she heard very familiar beep. He sent her a message to meet him in the garage after everyone goes to sleep. When house got silent, she went to garage and found Brandon playing his piano.

''Hey…''

''Hey… ''

There was awkward silence none of them dared to end. Brandon got off the chair and came to her. He hugged her and held her tight.

''You'll be ok. I promise.''

''You don't know that.''

''I do… I will never let anything happen to you. I promise.''

She moved away from him.

''What will we do Brandon?''

''I don't know.''

He only knew it felt good to have her this close again.

Stef and Lena were getting ready for bed and Lena had no idea how will they handle this situation in their house, and even less, she had no idea what was with Stef and this dating thing. Callie and Brandon were siblings now.

''Stef, what was that today? How can they date? They are brother and sister!''

''Ha! That is the point. It would be too awkward to date. They will come tomorrow or day after to tell us that they are just siblings and it was a mistake. After that, we can go on with our lives.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am. Just wait!''

Lena was not so sure that two teens are not going to take advantage of the offer Stef made them.

Callie and Brandon sat in silence and just held hands. It felt good, they felt safe and in a strange way, it felt like they were finally home.

''What will we do with what Stef said?''

''We listen to her, but do it our way?''

She looked at him surprised.

''You agree with her?''

''Yes, we will never have chance to move on or be really happy if we don't do this. We have a chance to see if we really can make it work or it's just an illusion.''

''What do you suggest?''

''We pick up our assignments for the next week and on Sunday early morning we leave.''

''Leave where?''

He got keys out of his pocket and showed them to her. She knew what they were. Those were keys to the cabin, the scene of the crime.

''Idyllwild?''

''Yes, we could go there.''

She nodded and touched the keys.

''I am so scared.''

''Don't be…''

''Brandon?''

''Yes?''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Yes?''

''Can you kiss me?''

He got the hair of her face and kissed her. It was a very gentle kiss and it was much different than the last one they shared. There was no passion or want; it was just pure tenderness and love. He wanted to be very gentle to her. To him she was just too fragile. After she broke the kiss, she touched his face and smiled at him.

''You were wrong… You were always more than enough… You still are…''

He looked her in the eyes and kissed inside of her hand.

''I should have called Robert… You shouldn't have stopped me…''

''Callie…''

''If I called him, none of this would have…''

''No, it's all my fault. If I stayed in my room.''

''No, I would have come to see you. Regardless of who made the first step, I know it would have been the same.''

''But you will stay without everything…''

''I don't care. I have you, don't I?''


	2. Chapter 2

'' _I have you, don't I?''_

That question hung in the air. Did she have him? None of them was sure what the answer was.

''Callie, I want to work on us, but it will take some time for me to trust you again. You broke my heart so many times…and I need to be careful.''

''I get it.''

''Maybe, we could take it slow. You know…just hang out and see how it goes.''

''And for that we need to go to the cabin?''

''Yes… We need for the beginning some place where we are not watched. In this house, everyone would watch what we do, what we say, how we are around one another and cheer it works or doesn't work. I need to have some time and space to build my relationship with you far from all of them.''

''What will be after we come back?''

''We deal with them. But we deal with them knowing what we want. We deal with them together or apart. I just don't want to give them power to influence our choices. I want us to make our own choices.''

''I get it.''

''Callie, this doesn't mean I don't love you. I do, I love you very much…But…''

''You doubt I will stick to decision we make. You are scared I will leave again…''

''Yes, something like that…''

She took his hand and smiled.

''I am sorry. I am so sorry Brandon.''

''I know. And I understand what made you make that choice. But it hurt me regardless.''

''I know… Brandon, please tell me what to do..''

''Give me time. I love you Callie, don't doubt that…but…''

''You need to trust me again.''

''Yes.''

''Ok, we can work on that. As long we know that there are feelings still between us, we are motivated to save our relationship.''

He smiled.

''I am in Brandon.''

''So am I, but let's take it slow. And let's talk about things. We must be honest with one another. Ok?''

''Ok.''

He walked her back to the house and to her room.

''This is where we part. Have a good night Callie.''

''You too Brandon.''

He kissed her and went to his room. She had that stupid smile on her face again. _It will be ok, we will be ok._ She finally felt like something was changing for the better in her life. She quietly packed some of the things she might need and left the bag on the side of the bad that was not that visible to Mariana. She was not ready to explain it all to her and the rest of their siblings. Next day they woke up in much better mood. Mariana was already out of the bed, so Callie knew she occupied the shower. Since Mariana was unfamiliar with the concept of short shower, Callie took her time to prepare her bag for the sweet escape she and Brandon had in mind. Going back to the cabin was making her a bit nervous. She was excited to be alone with him and very nervous knowing that there would be nothing stopping them from being together as much as they wanted and all the ways they wanted. She feared he would change his mind about them. Callie got downstairs and found Brandon listening by the wall. He showed her to be silent and come closer to him. She did what he told her and started listening to their moms.

''Stef, I am not sure your plan will work.''

''Lena, it would be too awkward for them to date, especially when they are limited just to the house. You really think they would dare to do something in front of any of us? What sort of dating is it when you can't kiss or touch the person? They will get over it soon and we will continue with normal life.''

''Until she calls Robert or overturns the adoption… Stef, they are in love.''

''No, they THINK they are in love.''

Brandon and Callie looked at one another and knew that this conversation changes the game in the way. He opened his hand and offered it to her. They sneaked back upstairs in his room.

''Wow! Didn't see this coming...''

B took a seat next to her and took her hand.

''Neither did I…''

''What now?''

''Now we think about what is our move.''

''I am scared.''

Brandon was scared to. He was scared she will pull back again. She noticed how his face changed.

''No! I am in this with you. I promise no more pulling back. But I just don't know how to deal with this.''

''Just follow my lead. We will give them run for their money.''

''Brandon, don't get us in trouble.''

''Baby, we already are…''

She smirked at that slip.

''Baby?''

''You don't like it?''

''I do, I do…I just haven't seen it coming…Baby…''

''You see, when you say it in that tone and with that look on your face, you are really making it impossible for us to take it slow.''

''Ok, my hormonal boy. Let's go downstairs and handle this.''

They noticed that the floor was empty and that there was a lot of noise downstairs. So everybody was in the kitchen. They started going down the stairs and Brandon took her hand. When they got down, B put his arm around her and smiled. She smiled at him and nodded. _Let's do it!_ They got in the kitchen all eyes were on them.

''Good morning everyone!''

Stef was a bit taken back and so were the rest of the kids. They took their seat and Callie started making their sandwiches. Brandon thanked her and turned towards Lena and Stef.

''We will need our passports tonight.''

Stef almost chocked on her coffee.

''What?''

''I want to take her on a date.''

''With a passport?''

''Yes, to Mexico.''

Callie raised her eyes from the food in shock. She had no idea about this, but she loved the sound of Mexico and two of them there. Lena and Stef gave them million reasons why is going to Mexico not going to happen any time soon.

''Last time we were there, I ruined an amazing day. She deserves a redo.''

''And you can't do it in California?''

''No, because we can't go anywhere here…''

''Is there some other place you can make thing better at?''

B was waiting for this. He smirked and looked at Callie.

''Maybe we could go to the cabin after school today and come back on Sunday or maybe even stay for the entire week.''

Lena had to get involved.

''And what about school?''

''We can get our assignments. We are sure that you can help us with that mama.''

Lena was a bit shocked by the suggestion their kids made.

''Entire week is a lot of time. You can stay until Tuesday evening. I want you at school on Wednesday. Are we clear?''

''Yes mama, thank you.''

He got off the table and took her hand.

''Callie and I are going to pack and we'll be down in a minute.''

''A minute? No one packs that fast!''

''Don't worry mom, we had out things ready. Just adding few things, since we will be gone a bit longer.''

They got upstairs and Callie pushed him into his room.

''Are you crazy? Mexico?''

''I knew they would say no to it so I pushed for it first so they would think cabin is much better idea.''

''You are evil.''

''Maybe, but I got us the cabin.''

''Yes, you did.''

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left his room. When she got in her room, she saw Mariana sitting on the bed.

''You are already packed?''

Callie saw her eyeing the bag on the floor.

''Yes, we talked about leaving last night. I just had no idea where.''

''So, you and Brandon would be alone for days and…''

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Mariana wanted some answers and Callie didn't have them.

''And who knows Mariana. We have to see where we stand.''

''What will happen when you do?''

''I don't know.''

''You will leave us?''

''I don't know Mariana, I can't give you all the answers now and today. I love him Mariana and I want to be with him.''

Mariana was angry now. It was all ok before this thing got out. Brandon had Courtney, Callie had AJ, she was adopted and now this. Entire new story and world for them to live in. _Ooops, two of them had sex before the adoption and all of the sudden they are still in love._ Mariana didn't like any of it.

''You are selfish.''

''Maybe, but it's time I do something for me. He makes me happy and I want to be with him. No matter what. If I have to live with Robert, that's fine. If I have to ask for emancipation, I'll do it. In all this mess, thinking about everyone else, I forgot about what I want and what he wants.''

Conversation ended with Jesus knocking at the door.

''We must leave now. Mama is taking the rest of us to school and you are going with our own Lover boy.''

Callie and Mariana rolled their eyes at his comment.

''Jesus…''

''Well, he is… He slept with you, with Courtney and who knows what more he is hiding.''

''With Courtney?''

''Yes, that's why her husband kicked her out and B payed her apartment.''

Mariana got even more pissed.

''What? He is an idiot! If moms learn what he did?! He really has a death wish. First he sleeps with you and then he gives her the money they were saving for years.''

Callie knew none of this.

''Ooops, I had no idea you didn't know. Poor Brandon, there will be some grilling in the car.''

They got outside and Brandon noticed sudden shift in Callie. He had no idea what happened in ten minutes they were apart. She put her bag in the car and slammed the door. Brandon looked and Jesus and Mariana confused. Mariana was angry and Jesus mouthed his apology.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove in silence before Brandon dared to ask what got her angry.

''Babe, what's up? Why such a face?''

''It's nothing…''

''Callie… We promised to be honest. You should tell me.''

She jumped in her seat.

''Like you told me you had sex with Courtney or how you gave her your money?''

He didn't expect that.

''I didn't get the chance to tell you.''

''You slept with her?!''

''I did…''

''When?''

''Does it matter?''

''It does to me…''

He was quiet for a moment.

''Day before yesterday…''

They got to school so they had to end their conversation.

''We will talk on the way to the cabin. I have nothing to hide. I promised honesty and expect the same from you. We will talk later. Here is not time and place for that conversation.''

''FINE!''

She got her things and left the car. Callie made sure to avoid Brandon. Even at the classes they had together, she made sure to be far from him. During the lunch, she made sure to sneak out to the beach and she spent some time thinking about what Jesus said this morning. She was so sad and angry. He did move on from her after all. They haven't seen each other until the end of the day. Brandon started wondering if they would even go to the cabin. After school je found her standing by the car. He slowly approached her.

''I was looking for you today.''

''I didn't want to be found.''

''I guessed.''

Brandon unlocked the car and she got in. He took a deep breath and followed her to the car.

''Callie….''

''I am not ready yet. When we get there, not yet.''

He smiled. They were going to the cabin after all. Ride was silent. Brandon was glancing at her and she looked through the window. They spent two hours in the car really not talking.

''We should get some food.''

''Yes, we would need some food for these days.''

''Want to cook or you want to make sandwiches?''

''We can cook… I don't mind.''

''Ok.''

They got into the shop and Brandon started collecting things they usually buy when they cook. Few moments later, their cart is full.

''Something else you might want?''

''No, we have all we need.''

They paid and put things in the car. Brandon tried to start the conversation.

''Callie…''

''I am not angry at you for sleeping with her.''

''Ooookkkk?''

''I am angry at myself.''

''Why?''

''For being a coward. I am scared Brandon! I am so afraid you will regret this and go back to her. What if you realize that part of the thrill is the fact we can't be together. What will happen then?''

Brandon turned from the main road and found a spot to park their car. He got out and opened her door too. He offered his hand to her and got her out. They were close to the house, so he took a chance and walked Callie to the lake he spent a lot of time at. It was his ''inspiration place'' during his stay at the camp and place where he wrote large portion of his wining piece. He took a seat on the sand and placed her between his legs. He held her close and tried to find a way to express how he feels about her.

''Look at me! I will never regret you. I love you Callie. I love you more than you can imagine.''

''But you slept with her…''

''I did, but at that moment, I had no idea we would end up where we are. At that point I was fighting all of my urges and trying to see you as a sister.''

''And did you?''

He smiles at her.

''I could never see you as a sister. How could I? Two months ago I made love to you at the cottage and after that I was sure you could never be my sister. My first thought is to male love to you again, not talk to you about boys you like and things like that. I never saw you as I see Mariana. She is my sister, you are… You are…You are the woman I love and you will stay that.''

They kissed and Brandon held her for some time. It felt good to talk to her again. When they got to the cottage, she got out of the car and picked up groceries. Brandon opened the house and she got in. It took them two trips to the car just to put groceries in the kitchen. On that table, their pray looked huge. They had food for at least two weeks. She took her bag from the car and placed it on the floor in the living room and started opening the windows. They did some cleaning and they got the groceries into the cupboards and fridge. When they were done with the cleaning and all, it was time to make diner. Brandon chooses to cook for her.

''What would you like to eat?''

''Mmmm… A salad?''

''Do you want me to add some white meat?''

''Sure, why not?''

He went to the kitchen and made it all and Callie went upstairs to take a shower. She picked the same room they shared last time they were in the cabin. She had no idea where would Brandon sleep. His things were still downstairs. When she got down, dinner was served and table was set. He even got them a bottle of white wine.

''Mmmm, fancy…''

''It wouldn't hurt.''

''Stef and Lena would kill us.''

''I think they are avoiding thinking about what we are doing here.''

Callie blushed and took a sip of the wine.

''Mmm… I like it.''

''Me too. Moms love it and get it often.''

She complimented him on the cooking and after they were done, they did the dishes together. She was placing things back and he just looked at her and smiled.

''What?''

''Nothing…''

''Brandon…''

''I could really see us doing this.''

''What?''

''Being together. Having dinners together and having a life.''

''I like this…''

''Me too…''

She started yawning and he smiled.

''Time for bed?''

She looked at him surprised by the comment.

''To sleep Callie… I promise…''

She smiled at him.

''Yes, it's time for bed… To sleep…''

''Let's go then!''

He locked the door and shut down the lights. Callie waited for him on the stairs and started climbing when he picked up his bag. When they reached the top, there was a decision to be made. Will he sleep with her or in the separate room? Before he had time to walk towards another room, she took his hand. He noticed how nervous she was. He was feeling the same. He was so nervous about her being so close to him and not being sure where will this take them. Her learning about the money and Courtney was a small setback for them.

''Stay with me. We can just sleep.''

He smiled nervously at her.

''Ok.''

They got into the room and he put his bag on the bed. Callie took her PJ's from the closet and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Brandon changed in the room and put his stuff away to the closet. When Callie got out, it was his turn to go and get ready. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed. When he got out, Callie was already in bed and reading a book. She put the book down when he got into the bed.

''Lights out?''

''You can read some more if you want.''

''No, it's ok…''

He nodded and she turned off the lights. For few minutes they just stared at the seeling each from their own side of the bed.

''Callie….''

''Yes?''

''Come here…''

He opened his arms and she slid into them. Now it was much better and part of the tension was gone. She cuddled up to him and just breathed him in. He played with her hair and stroked her back. It was nice to feel him so close and so gentle to her. She exiled and Brandon looked at her.

''What is it? What is bothering you?''

''You almost forgot me. You were with someone else.''

''So were you…''

She got up and turned on her lamp.

''What?''

''AJ''

''We never…''

''Really?''

''Really…''

''But I thought that night…''

''NO! Nooo! He wanted it, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it with him or Wyatt…''

''But you almost did…''

She lowered her gaze.

''I could never do it… It never felt right. You were the only person I did sleep with.''

For some reason Brandon was glad he was her only partner. He had huge smile on his face.

''What is funny?''

''Nothing…''

''Tell me!''

''You will be mad..''

''I will not… I promise…''

''I am just glad you didn't… You know?''

She hit him with a pillow and starts tickling him.

''You are such a boy Foster!''

''I'm your boy!''

They were giggling and tickling each other. In the end he ended up on top of her. She grew very serious. He looked in her eyes and saw something that confused him. He saw fear.

''What is it?''

''What?''

''What are you afraid of?''

''Morning… And things changing…for the worse…''

''That will only happen if I burn pancakes.''

He tried to be funny and relax her and he did it. She smiled.

''You better not burn them Foster!''

''I promise to give it my best.''

You better…

She pulled him into a kiss and turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

At the house atmosphere was very weird. Kids pretended that nothing unusual was happening and that the fact that Brandon and Callie are out of town and probably having sex on every surface there is, is just a normal, perfectly normal thing. That same thought bothered their mothers too. Each time their mind went ''there'' both of them flinched and shook their heads. Before going to the sore, Lena saw Jude sitting in the corner looking a bit sad.

''Jude, are you ok?''

''I don't know.''

''What is bothering you?''

''Is she coming back?''

''Who?''

''Callie… After this trip, are they coming home to be our brother and sister?''

''I don't know love. I have no idea what will happen after two of them come home.''

''I just don't want her to leave me.''

''She will never leave you, regardless what she picks to be her home.''

Jude didn't say anything, but Lena knew it still bothered him. Jesus and Mariana came downstairs and informed her about their day. Since Stef was working that day and all the other kids would be out, she decided to take Jude to the store with her and maybe to lunch or to the movies. He liked the idea.

Callie woke up to an empty bed. She touched Brandon's pillow and found it cold. She got up and went downstairs and found him making pancakes and dancing to some ridiculous music.

''Good thing Mariana didn't invite you to her dance team…''

He turned and smiled at her…

''Heey…''

''It smells amazing…''

''I was hoping you would sleep a bit longer…''

''Breakfast in bed?''

''Yes… We could never do that at home.''

''There are a lot of things we can't do at home…''

He smirks at her comment. For sure there are things they shouldn't even thing about doing in the house. To be honest, they did one of those things last night.

''I agree with that…''

He winked at her and she gave him one of those smiles that he loved. God, he really loved this girl!

''Brandon, I did something you might not agree with…''

She looked serious, so he got serious too.

''What is it?''

''I invited Robert to come and talk to me.''

Brandon didn't expect that.

''Oh…''

''Are you angry?''

''No, just surprised. I didn't expect you to do it that fast.''

''Last night sort of changed my planes. It just made me move a bit faster.''

He blushed at the mention of last night. It was not first time they made love, but it was first time after the adoption and all the mess.

''I just don't want anyone saying I am sleeping with my brother.''

He shrugged at that word ''brother''. Jude and Jesus were her brothers, not him.

''I know…''

He hugged her and played with her hair.

''So we are doing this, we are going forward with our relationship?''

''Yes Brandon, we are…''

''Good!''

They kissed again and their make out session was interrupted by his phone. It was Courtney. He didn't know what to do. Callie saw who called and moved away from him.

''Answer it.''

''Callie.''

''You should do it. After all… You are still with her… Aren't you?''

''No, she said she is going back to her husband.''

''Oh…''

''I have no idea why she is callng.''

''Call her back.''

Brandon picked up his phone and called her. She answered after second ring.

''Hey, Brandon…''

''Hey…''

''I wanted to apologize for what I said. I overreacted and I would like us to talk.''

''I am not in town. After Wednesday I would be home.''

''Oh, I am sorry. I had no idea you were going somewhere.''

''It came up, last minute. After what happened… Some space was needed.''

''Oh… your mom wanted you away?''

''Yeah…something like that.''

Conversation was awkward for all of them, Courtney calling, Brandon talking to her and Callie listening to it all.

''Ok, we'll talk when we see one another.''

''Sure. Send my love to the little guy.''

''I will.''

He hung up and Callie made coffee and took some pancakes. They ate in silence.

''She wants to talk.''

''Oh…''

''Yes, I think she wants to get back with me.''

Callie tensed.

''Callie, I am with you. I am not getting back with her. I promise, but I think I need to see her and talk to her. We didn't end it quite well.''

''Ok.''

They kissed and Callie broke it before it got too heated.

''I would love to continue this, but my dad will be here soon. We better get dressed.''

''Ok… You go first. I will clean up the kitchen.''

''Ok..''

She pecked his lips and went back to the bedroom. She took a shower and as the time was passing, she was getting more nervous. At quarter to noon, Brandon came upstairs to get ready.

''I'll hit the shower and see you downstairs.''

''I am nervous.''

''I know, but try not to be. It will be ok. No matter what, you and I…''

''I love you…''

He smiled.

''I love you too.''

''Oh, ok… It's almost time. Good luck to us B.''

''Try to think positive.''

''I will try.''

Robert came and run out of car. Callie opened the door and Robert grabbed her.

''Are you OK? What happened? Why did you run away? Is someone after you?...''

''Dad! Dad! I'm Ok… I promise, I am ok…''

He calmed down after seeing her smile. He just hugged her tight and tried to relax.

''When you called me… I has so many things on my mind. I was so scared.''

''I am ok. Don't worry.''

''What is going on? Why are you here? Is everything ok with…them?''

He still couldn't say their last name. He was hurt they took his daughter away from him.

''Would you take me?''

''What?''

''You and Jill, I was wondering if you would take me back?''

''In a blink of an eye.. But why? What is happening?''

''I might have to annul my adoption.''

''Callie, you wanted it so much… Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong. I am the happiest man alive you want to live with me, but I am just very shocked.''

''It's complicated.''

''Please tell me.''

''I am in love with someone and we can't be together as long as I live there and am their daughter.''

He got serious again.

''Ha! And I believed Jill and Sofia were crazy when they told me…''

''Told you what?''

''It's Brandon?''

She hesitated for few seconds. She might stay without his support if she tells him it's true. But, she also can't lie to him anymore. If she wants to live with him , she has to be honest.

''Yes…''

He nodded, he was soaking in the information.

''Are you angry?''

''No, I am just shocked and surprised.''

''Oh…''

''Callie…''

''Yes?''

''I just want to know one thing. Does he make you happy?''

''Very much.''

''Than, when do we start?''

She jumped into his arms and started crying.

''Thank you!''

''There is nothing to thank me for.''

''Are you really ok with this?''

''Callie, I lost sixteen years with you because my parents didn't agree with my choice of partner. I don't know how long would have my marriage to your mom lasted, but I can assure you that we had something amazing I never regretted. Your mom was the love of my life. I love Jill, but Coleen was… She was it for me… And now I have you…Best of two of us… I will not make my parents' mistakes. I will not waste time we have.''

Brandon showed up and saw them hugging and crying in the living room.

''Is everything ok?''

They wiped their tears and she nodded.

''It's more than ok. I will live with my dad.''

''And you are welcome for as long as you want.''

''Really?''

''Yes, I will call Jill to fix the apartment above the garage for Callie. You two need some privacy and that place will give it to you. Jill and I would be happy to have you there whenever you want.''

''I…Thank you.''

''On Monday, I will call Nina to start the process.''

''Ok. Thank you…dad…''

''You are welcome honey.''

''Why don't you take your dad for a walk and I'll start fixing lunch…''

''Good idea… See you soon B…''

He waved at them and kept his smile. Looking at Callie so relaxed with her dad and laughing…Life was finally good for them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude and Lena had a lot of fun during their day. She got him some new things. They had ''grown up lunch'' and talked about Connor and Jack and after that they went to the movies. Jude enjoyed being the ''star'' of his mother's day. Mariana spent her day with Matt. Two of them were working on repairing their relationship. It was very hard, but they were in love, so they were ready to work on the relationship.

''Is Brandon angry at me?''

Mariana was taken back by her boyfriend's question.

''What?''

''I tried to call him, but he is not answering his phone.''

''Oh, that's not the reason he is not answering.''

''What is then?''

''He is out of town…and not alone.''

''Oh, I had no idea he and Courtney are that serious.''

''They are not. He is with…''

Before she said anything, she had to make sure he keeps it a secret.

''You will never repeat what I just told you…Ok?''

''Ok…''

''He is with Callie.''

Matt was surprised by the identity of the person B was with.

''Not it all fits.''

''What?"

''It was her all the time. The ''complicated'' girl he loved. All of the songs for the band were about her. Entire play was about her.''

''My brother wrote the play about Callie?''

''Yes, all the songs of Romeo & Juliet were about the feelings they have and the surroundings.''

''Do you think they will hurt themselves?''

''No, there are legal ways for them to get back together. I just don't know how.''

''She will pick him in the end.''

Mariana sounded so sad and that made Matt sad, but he had to explain to her that it's time for Callie to pick what really makes her happy.

''I think she is picking herself for once.''

Jesus was in his bubble with Lexie. They were cuddled up in the yard swing and just enjoying the closeness of one another. He spent some time now thinking about Brandon and Callie, how he felt when Lexi went to Honduras… and each time some painful memory came to him, he pulled closer.

''I don't mind being held like that, but I am under impression something is on your mind.''

He smiled at her.

''Some not nice time is coming for our family?''

That got her really worried.

''What is happening?''

''Brandon and Callie are together.''

Lexi smiled and Jesus had no idea why.

''Finally!''

She started kissing his face and looking very happy.

''Alexandra Maria Rivera, you are insane person!''

''Why?''

''What just happened?''

''I am happy they are together.''

''I did notice.''

''And how are things with them in the house?''

''They are tense, but they are not in the house. They are at the cottage. They sort of got back to the ''scene of the crime''...if you know what I mean?''

''The ''scene of the crime''… Hm…''

It took Lexie few seconds.

''OH, MY GOD! I can't believe it! They did it? Goodie two shoes of your brother actually slept with her?''

''Oh, he did. Before she was adopted. There was something with the GU lady and she believed her adoption would never happen, so she slept with him.''

Lexie jumped out of the swing and looked at Jesus with an evil glim.

''We must go and see them!''

''Lexie!''

''I'll pack us some things and we will go!''

''They want to be alone.''

''We will not bother them. ''

''Lexie, I don't want to go to a place where two of them had sex everywhere.''

''How do you know that?''

''Because I would…''

''Maybe, you will get your chance.''

''That is not fair!''

''No one said I was.''

''Fiiiineeeee… But let us call first.''

''Love you Jesus…''

She run into the house and Jesus took his phone.

''Oh, Lexie… They will kill us.''

Callie answered her phone and Jesus felt bad for calling.

''I'm sorry to call, but Lexi would love to see two of you. Is it a problem if we come and wisit?''

She started laugfing.

''You can COME and STAY with us. It's ok Jesus.''

''I am sorry.''

''Hey, it's ok. There is plenty of room and food.''

''Thank you Callie. She insisted on coming. She is very happy for two of you.''

''It's nothing, little brother. Say hi to her and we are waiting for you. Brandon might even get behind the gril.''

''Work on that! I love when he does it.''

''I might have to use all my charms for him to grill for all of us.''

''I do not want to know what it takes to get him to do it, but you just do it and make us all happy.''

''You've got it, little brother.''

He smiled at that. He was her brother, she called him that twice now. When Lexie got out of house, she had a bag ready.

''We are going to your house to pick up Mariana and Matt.

''Two of them too? This is supposed to be their time…''

''But it will be fun! We will all be together and all…''

''You will ruin their time together.''

''I don't think so.''

''They want to be alone.''

''They do, but they also want to feel accepted and if we show up there, we will show them that we accept them as a couple and you and Mariana don't blame them for ''braking up'' the family and life you are used to. You and Mariana are the biggest support they can get. Jude and moms are next phase.''

''You are a smart cookie Rivera…''

''I know…''

He pecked her lips and got into her car.

''Let's go…''

They picked up Matt and Mariana and went to get more food. They would need much more than the couple had at the cottage. Lexi drove using Mariana as a guide. Boys were amazed how they managed to get to the cottage with direction none of them understood. Brandon and Callie were happy, but very shocked to see four people instead of two. Jesus noticed their faces.

''It's Lexie's fault!''

Callie smiled.

''I knew there would be more people. You boys , get the grill ready and we will take care of the rest of the food.''

''Sounds cool.''

Lexie and Mariana had a lot of questions for Callie and boys could hear them giggle from the kitchen. Jesus and Matt kept it simple.

''You look happy man!''

Brandon smiled.

''I am… I am very happy. I just don't want it to end when we get back home.''

''It will not…''

''We don't know that Jesus.''

''We do. You screwed up once and now will not let it happen again.''

Brandon nodded and looked truth the window. He saw Callie cut the tomatoes and laughing with the girls. He was sure they would be ok as long as they smile like they do and give one another love, respect and space to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

Stef and Lena were beyond angry when they found Mariana's message that she and Jesus went to see Callie and Brandon and that they would be home on Sunday evening. Stef saw that as an act of treason. They should have been on her and Lena's side. They should have not supported that ridiculous idea of them being together.

''How dare they?!''

''Stef, I am as pissed as you are, but…''

''But nothing! I am not going to let them get away with this. We are going there now and ending this madness.''

''Stef there is no point in going there.''

''Why Lena? They went there without our permission. And they gave Callie and Brandon their support by going there. Them, not us!''

Lena took a seat and looked at her wife.

''When you told them to date, you knew this might be the outcome, but you were so sure it would not be. You can't now act all surprised and angry. You knew this might happen.''

''I…''

''You knew Stef, but you didn't want to believe it. I told you the same night this might happen, but you were so sure of yourself.''

Jude listened to his mothers argue about Callie and Brandon and felt bad for them. It was all Callie's fault. She shouldn't have done any of the things she did. They would be happy if she didn't ruin it all for them. He went back to his room and went to bed. He was angry at Jesus too. He went to see Callie without him. They were all together and he was the only one at home and she was actually HIS sister.

Cottage was loud and in so many ways filled with happiness and laughter. Brandon and Matt played their guitars and Mariana and Callie sang with them. Jesus and Lexi sat in their corner, cuddled up, and watched the rest of them. Callie and Brandon were their main focus. Jesus spent entire day looking, observing how they looked at each other, lingering touches, small, stolen kisses, them talking, cooking together, sharing the last piece of chicken… He really saw it. He really understood how and how much love they had for one another. Then he felt guilty for ever wanting her to be adopted.

''Lex… I've never seen them this happy in my life.''

''I know. I can't stop looking at them.''

Around one in the morning, couples retired to bed. Brandon and Callie were last to go , because they insisted to clean up the mess. There were glasses, bottles of soda and some other things the rest left behind. It took them about thirty minutes to get all back to order and then they went to bed too. Callie settled in his arms and dozed off as soon as they found position that was good for both of them. They were woken up by the sound of the car doors closing. Brandon rolled over to Callie's side of the bed and mumbled.

''Come back to bed…''

''Moms are here, with Jude…''

He jumped out of the bed and they left the room. When they got downstairs, Stef was already knocking on the door like she would break them down. Brandon went to the door and Callie went to the kitchen.

''I'm coming mom!''

Brandon opened the door and glared at her.

''What are you doing here?''

''Good morning to you too Brandon…''

''Good morning… You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?''

''You are all going home.''

''Why?''

''Because I say so…''

''That is not a good excuse…''

''I don't care. I don't want to think about what is going on around here.''

''Mom, we are in the middle of nowhere, we can't really do much.''

''Ha! Even worse. Six teenagers without parental control. I can only imagine what is going on.''

''Mom, why are you really here?''

''Well, your siblings came here without permission…''

''And we have to go home because of that?''

''They came here to be with you. You can all be together…at home too…''

''No! Callie and I are staying!''

''You are going home. This has been enough!''

''You said we have time to figure out.''

''I changed my mind!''

''We didn't!''

''What?''

His mothers and Jude looked at him. Callie came from the kitchen and took his hand.

''We didn't change our mind about each other. We decided to be together after we get home.''

''And how will you do it?''

''Annul the adoption and I would move in with Robert.''

Stef and Lena were stunned. Jude looked at his sister with mixture of anger and surprise. Stef was so hurt that she had to hurt back.

''Are you sure he wants you? You do tend to change your mind about parents very often. Not many people have patience for that.''

Callie went upstairs and Brandon gave Stef a glare she would remember for a long time. Before he said anything, his siblings and their partners emerged from bedrooms.

''Moms?''

''Yes, Mariana… Nice of you to remember who we are, since you forgot to ask if you could come here.''

''We…''

''Go and pack. We are all going home.''

Lena was surprised to see Lexi and Matt also there.

''Oh, do your parents know where you are?''

Lexi and Matt nodded.

''My mom was ok with me going with Mariana.''

''And my mom and dad were also ok with me coming. They just said that we should be careful..''

''And none of them called us?''

Brandon got involved.

''Why would they? It was our thing mom! What would we do?! We had fun last night with cooking and singing and playing guitars. We did nothing wrong mom. At least they don't doubt us for everything we do.''

''Brandon, we are not doing that! Stef is just worried!''

''No, she is just petty…''

And with that he went upstairs. He found Callie sitting on the bed. She wiped her eyes when she saw him.

''Hey..''

''You were crying…''

He took a seat beside her and got up right away. He wanted to argue with his mom and tell her to leave Callie alone, but she took his hand and stopped him.

''Don't ! Just stay with me.''

He nodded and took a seat beside her. He smiled and wiped her tears.

''I love you so much…''

She smiled too.

''I love you too…''

She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. She started pulling his shirt up and then he realized where she wanted to take this. Brandon tried to move away from her. Moms were in the house and there was always a chance that someone would enter the room and see what they were doing.

''Callie?''

''I don't care…''

''But…''

''Please… I need you…please…''

Her eyes were so pleading and she was on the verge of tears again…

''Ok…''

He took off his shirt and took off hers too. He made love to her and for some time, they managed to be in their bubble again. Just two of them and rest of the world outside the bedroom door. She was lying on top of his chest and he was stroking her back.

''Why is she so mean?''

''Because she is afraid of losing you…as I am…''

''Brandon…''

''I love you Callie, but you are not the easiest person to love. You really hurt me each time you choose someone or something else over me. So, in a way, I get moms and their pain and need to hurt us.''

''Lena said something too?''

''Not really, but she will…eventually…''

She exhaled.

''I wish things could be easier for us.''

''Me too…But I am happy there is us…After all that happened, there is us.''

''I told you Brandon, I am not going anywhere. I promise.''

''I know.''

She kissed him and they made love again. They fell asleep tangled up and wrapped up in their world.

Mariana and Jesus were packed and ready to go home. Stef and Lena gave them a lecture about what they did. Mat and Lexi felt bad for them. Moms were taking out their anger with Brandon and Callie on Jesus and Mariana. Lexi stood up and interrupted Stef.

''You are not fair to them!''

''What?''

''You are not being fair! For years I've been listening to two of you telling them to be there for one another and support each other when it matters. Now they do it and you shout at them and want to punish them! They came to support their brother and the girl he loves. And they love her too. Two of them love Brandon and Callie and they came to show them their support and you are angry now?! This is big thing for Brandon and Callie. They have been hiding their feelings and fighting them for more than a year…Let them be! Let them be happy… Your son is happy Stef, don't ruin it for him and for her too.''

With that, Lexi got up and took her bag to the car. Matt went back to the bedroom to ''finish'' packing so Jesus and Mariana could have some alone moments with their moms. Lena took a seat beside Mariana and took her hand.

''Do you agree with what she said?''

''Yes, I do… At first I was not happy about two of them dating, but now… I really am glad they have one another.''

''But, what when they break up?''

''Mom, that's the risk anyone takes when they fall in love and date. Anyone can break up, even two of you…If or when it happens, we will deal with it. For now, they are together and very much in love.''

''I'll go and talk to them.''

Lena got up and went upstairs. She knocked and opened the door. She saw something that no parent wants to see, but on some weird level, she was glad she saw it. She saw them cuddled up and asleep…naked… She left the room and shut the door.

''I think we should leave.''

''Are they going to say good bye to us?''

''No, Stef… They are…not…''

Stef was getting more and more pissed now.

''What, they are angry?''

Lena shook her head.

''No, they are asleep…''

''I'll wake them up…''

She stopped Stef on the bottom of the sairs.

''Naked…''

''Oh…''

''Let's go home. We will see them when they get back.''


	7. Chapter 7

Coming home was very hard for two teens. That meant no time just for themselves and it meant facing Stef and telling what they choose. Besides their mom, person they had to deal with together, they also had each to see their respected ex-es. They spent some twenty minutes in the car in front of the house just holding hands and not talking. That silence was much needed as a preparation for what they might find in the house. They noticed Stef in the window and they knew it was time to go back to reality.

''Now or never!''

She smiled at him.

''I vote never.''

''I know, but we have to get it done with.''

''Ok… Let's go.''

They got out of the car and Brandon picked up their bags. Stef opened the door and let them in.

''Welcome home… Before you get too comfortable, we have to talk.''

''Ok…''

Brandon and Callie went to the kitchen with Stef and Lena was already waiting for them.

''So, what is the decision you made?''

Brandon took Callie's hand and turned toward moms.

''We are staying together.''

Lena didn't expect him to be so direct.

''Oh… Ok…''

''And how do you think to do that? You know she can't live here if you date?''

''Yes, we took some time to research all of our options. Robert will take her to live with him, she will annul the adoption and we will take it from there.''

''Annul it?''

''Yes, mom. As you said, she can't live here and date me. And she can't date me as my sister…Sooo…. We have to annul the adoption and live our life.''

''It's not that simple. You have to see with Robert and Jill.''

''We did mom, they are ok with it.''

''Oh…''

Stef and Lena were surprised how their children covered all the bases. They really wanted to be together. Lena was sad their family will change, but Stef was fuming.

''And when did you talk to him?''

''He came to the cabin and we talked about everything.''

''Cabin? He was there?''

''Yes, we invited him as soon as we decided to stay together.''

''Oh, so you decided and called him. There was nothing you wanted to talk to mama and me?''

''We did, but we knew we could do it when we come home and have entire plan for that.''

''How nice.''

Before they could continue the argument, the rest of the kids came down to see what was for diner. Mariana and Jesus were happy to see them back.

''Oh, you remembered poor little us… Nice of you to come back.''

''Ha..ha… like you missed us?! ''

''I always miss you brother…and sister.''

Jude was quiet in the corner. Callie went to him and he just looked at her.

''You are leaving me?''

''I will be close… I will see you often.''

''Why are you doing this Callie?''

''Because I want to be happy Jude.''

''I am not making you happy?''

''You are, but you are my brother. I am in love with Brandon.''

''And what will happen if you end it?''

''Then we deal with it. I can't promise you we will always be together. There is no way to promise something like that. Anyone can get together and end their relationship. No relationship has an expiration date so we know how long it would last. It's a risk we must take and go with it. If you ask me, I wish to be with him for a long time, maybe even grow old with him….But if you ask me if I am sure it would happen, I am not. I am not sure in anything. There is no way to know .''

''Will I see you?''

''You will. We will spend time together at school and when I leave for college, you will come and visit.''

''Where will you go?''

''I don't know. I am waiting to get replies.''

''Where did you apply?"

''All over the county.''

''Oh…''

''What?''

''You would really leave?''

''Depends of the school and what do they offer. I would have to consider all of the options.''

''Ok. Just don't forget about me.''

''I will not. I promise.''

Diner passed in listening to Mariana complain about some girls at school and Lena telling her she can't use her position of vice principle for Mariana to have her revenge. Stef was quiet and that got Callie very worried. After diner they all watched a movie and it was time to go to bed. Brandon and Callie met in the bathroom and brushed their teeth together.

''I will miss you tonight.''

''I'll miss you too Brandon.''

He kissed her good night and they went to bed. Mariana had million questions for her and they spent large portion of the night talking about Brandon and how it all happened between them. Mariana had no idea two of them were that in love and it happened so suddenly for them. Now she felt even more guilty for being against their relationship. After listening so much about her brother and how much Callie loved him, she felt bad for asking this.

''And what about AJ?''

The smile and glow were gone from Callie's face.

''He left with Mike before any of this madness happened and he left angry at me. He had some doubts about me and Brandon. I will have to talk to him and explain to him we can't date.''

''Will you tell him why?''

''I don't know. But he believes I have feelings for Brandon.''

''Well, he is right.''

''He is, but I still feel bad about it.''

''About being in love with Brandon?''

''No, about not being honest to him.''

''You had to keep it a secret. You love Brandon and he was your brother and all of that complicated stuff. You can't tell anyone that the boy you are crazy about is your brother. It sounds bad.''

''It feels bad too. You have no idea how much I had to hide.''

''I know Callie. We all have secrets and things we would like to keep to ourselves.''

''Are we talking about Wyatt?''

''And Matt and Nick. I somehow always screw up things.''

''We all have that talent.''

''I am so tired of being such a screw up.''

''I understand the feeling.''

''What will you tell him? What will Brandon do with Courtney?''

''I don't know Mariana. You have to ask him.''

It was two in the morning and Callie finally got Mariana to let her sleep. At seven, Callie was already up and ready to get into the shower. She took a quick one and got dressed. Just as she finished getting dressed, Brandon was at the door.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning babe…''

He kissed her and tried to keep her a minute longer in the bathroom.

''I must go so you would get ready. If I stay…''

''I wish we were alone…''

''I wish that all the time.''

''Love you…''

''Love you too B.''

She left the bathroom and found Mariana at the door.

''Can I get in?''

''No, Brandon is inside.''

''Ugh… You didn't?!''

''No! Nooo! I was already dressed and getting out when he got in.''

''I wouldn't be able to shower there if I knew…''

''Mariana, mind out of gutter.''

''Look who is talking. I bet you, you were not slowing crossword puzzles these days.''

Callie blushed.

''I thought so…''

''I love him Mariana, it's given that we…you know…''

''I don't want to know.''

''Part of you does.''

''Very tiny part.''

''I'll be in our room. Getting my books ready.''

''Ok. See you soon.''

After she got her things ready, she found Brandon on the stairs and they went downstairs to get something to eat. They picked Choco puffs and got out the milk.

''I will have to meet with Courtney after school..''

''I am seeing Robert.''

''Oh, he called?''

''Yes, his lawyer is waiting for us at four.''

''Ok. Call me after…Ok?''

''Yes.''

''It will be hard to keep my hands from you at school.''

'' I know… But we must, until it's over.''

''I know.''

Moms got down and Stef eyed them.

''What are you up to?''

''Talking about prom mom.''

''But it's in two months.''

''We know, but we are wondering what would be the theme. I overheard it would be old movies.''

Lena took the bait.

''I don't know. No one from the student body came to tell us.''

Day at school was uneventful. They had their classes, had lunch together at the music room, kept it very clean and made plans to meet in the garage later that night for not so clean version of the day, or at least conclusion of the day.

''Robert will pick me up at three thirty.''

''I will go to Court's and talk to her.''

''Ok.''

''Callie, I am with you… I am in this…''

''I know… So am I.''

Robert came to get her and took her to his lawyer. They talked and she made necessary things for Callie and Robert to sign before she files the papers tomorrow at court. Callie was excited. She and Brandon were one step closer to being together. After his lawyer, he took her to eat and they got to talk about her planes.

''Any college replies?''

''We expect them any time.''

''I am sure it's crazy.''

''It is.''

''I remember that time…That suspense and wait… Oh, my God! Never again!''

''It is nerve-wracking.''

''And what about Brandon?''

''Julliard wants him. So…If he gets money. I am afraid he would refuse it for me. If I don't get to NYU or something close to Julliard.''

''Do you want to go to NYU?''

''That would be a dream!''

''So you could be together there?''

''Yes.''

''Hm…''

''What?''

''Nothing. I just really want you to be happy.''

''I will be. After all the bad things, it's time for something good.''

''I agree.''


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon was waiting for Courtney to finish with her shift in his car and texting with Callie. She told him that she and Robert got all the papers ready and that his lawyer will file them tomorrow. Brandon was glad because of that. Courtney got out of the restaurant and got into his car. She tried to kiss him, but the elegantly avoided it.

''Hey.''

''Hey, Courtney…''

''I am glad to accepted to meet me.''

''You said we had to talk.''

''I wanted to apologize for what I said. I am not back with him. I was just angry at you because you never mentioned two of you…you know?''

''It's not something I love to talk about. It was too personal for us. I am not that guy, I don't kiss and tell… And especially under the circumstances it happened to us.''

''Why did it happen?''

''We believed she would never get adopted after what happened.''

''What happened?''

''It's a long story, but it was pretty clear to us that she would not get adopted and we simply couldn't hold it back anymore….''

He smiled.

''It was one of the best days in my life. I played the piano, my piece was selected and I made love to the girl I wrote that piece about. What could be better? We were out of our minds happy that night.''

''Because of sex?''

''No, because of not hiding or more lies. It was liberating.''

''Oh…''

''I don't feel comfortable talking about her.''

''I see why… You still love her.''

''I…I do…''

''So, you came here to officially end things with me?''

''I felt like I owed you and explanation.''

''And what is it?''

''I am in love with her…and she loves me back.''

''But she is your sister!''

''She is annulling the adoption to be with me.''

''Wow! I must admit I haven't seen that coming.''

''Neither had I, but after the announcement, we felt like there was nothing left to lose. We spent few days together and realized how happy we are that we can just be us. Be crazy in love and silly with each other.''

''Wait! You were with her when I called you?''

Brandon felt a bit too exposed now.

''Yes, I was with her.''

''You went together somewhere a day after it all happened?''

''Yes, we had to clear out things and make a choice.''

''That means I did good with not telling the truth about me and my ex. It didn't take you long to pack up and disappear with her.''

''I love her! What do you want me to say?! We got a chance and we took it!''

''Did I ever matter?''

''Yes, you did…but…''

''No one is her.''

''Yes… I can't explain…But I feel strong connection to her. I felt it since we met.''

''So, what? Love at first sight?''

''No, I fell in love a bit later…But…I felt connected to her on some strange level right from the start. At first, I made sure she doesn't feel broken...Then I made sure she feels empowered and aware how amazing she is and then I gave my best to show her how loved she is.''

''What will your mom say?''

''She can't say anything. Callie is already with her dad, handling all the things with his lawyer and tomorrow it all starts. So in about two weeks, Callie will be Quinn and we will not hide anymore.''

''Wow! All planned to detail.''

''We had to, otherwise my mom would have ammunition to hurt us.''

Courtney was silent. She couldn't believe things changed so fast. She wondered if Brandon and Callie would have done any of this if the information was not leaked to the press. She had no answer to that, but she knew two of them were very in love.

''I am sorry that things turned out like this.''

''You love who you love… It's wrong to go against it.''

''Thank you…''

''Can you take me home?''

''Sure…''

Robert got Callie home and when she got in, AJ was waiting for her with Stef in the living room. Callie was very uncomfortable and wondering what Stef told AJ.

''Hey… What are you doing here?''

''I came to see you. Your mom told me you are out, so I decided to wait for you.''

''Oh,ok…''

''Can we go somewhere private?''

''Sure, let's go to the yard.''

''Ok..''

He followed her out and they took a seat at the bench.

''We have a conversation to finish Callie.''

''We do…''

She had no idea how to start this conversation. She had to tell him about Brandon and her being back on and she had to do it soon. Before she said a word, AJ started talking.

''I am sorry…''

''What for AJ?''

''For making assumption that there is something between you and Brandon. I was wrong…and I am sorry. I hope we can move past that. These days I spent with Mike out of town, gave me some time and space to think…and I want to be with you. I am falling in love with you Callie and I wish to make things good between us.''

''AJ…''

He took her hands and pulled her closer.

''I love you Callie…''

She was not expecting this…

''Say something.''

''I am annulling my adoption.''

He was confused with that answer.

''What?''

''I am annulling my adoption so I can be with Brandon. You were right. We did look like we were cheating on each other…because in a way we were…''

''WHAT?!''

''We were together before the adoption.''

''Together?''

''We dated when I was in GU and there were feelings almost from the very start. We fought them, but in the end we sort of fell into it.''

''When?''

''What?''

''When did it happen?''

''After Brandon won his award.''

''Less than a week after we started…hanging out?''

''I told you not to get your hopes up.''

''You kissed me!''

''I am sorry for that.''

''So you were just using me to get over him?''

''I am so sorry…''

''I need to go.''

He stormed out of the house and on the drive way he met with Brandon. He just pushed him and passed him without words. Callie came to him and helped him up.

''I take that he knows we are back on.''

''Yes, he does.''

''Courtney knows too.''

They got into the house and went straight up to his room. She took a seat on the bed and he changed into something more comfortable and got to bed beside her.

''I missed you…''

''Missed you too…''

He pulled her on top of him and they kissed. Soon that kiss turned into very heated make out. Stef entered the room without knocking and Callie quickly got off Brandon.

''Mom, knocking!''

''This is my house and I can get into any room…''

''Oh, God! Again with that?!''

''Brandon, if I were you, I would be very careful of what I am saying.''

''What do you want?"

''BRANDON, that's it! I am not going to let you speak to me like that!''

''You just barged into my room and now it's my fault that I am not all jumping from happiness seeing you here!''

''You will not talk to me like that young man! I came to tell you that diner is ready, but if you behave like that, I guess it's better you stay here.''

''I am not hungry…''

''Callie, diner…''

''I will skip too. I am not hungry either.''

''Fine, don't eat, but you will join us downstairs because this young man is grounded.''

''Wat?''

''You are grounded until I change my mind.''

''What for?''

''Talking back!''

''I am eighteen. You can't ground me. I am an adult.''

''You are right. And since you are an adult, I don't have to support you and keep you under my roof.''

With that Stef left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Stef left the room and two teens remained silent.

''Did she just kick me out?''

''Honestly, I don't know.''

''I have to find somewhere to crash. ''

Callie was very surprised by this.

''You are really thinking about leaving?''

''Yes! What other option I have?! You heart her Callie.''

''I did, but…''

''NO! I will not let her run my life. She has no right to act that way.''

''Brandon, you also were over the line…a bit…''

''Callie, I was just standing up for us.''

''I know B, but try to understand her.''

''I can't . I'm sorry.''

Callie knew that was a lost battle. Brandon made up his mind. He and Stef were very much alike, but none of them wanted to admit it. She didn't want to argue, so she bended one more time her principles and took a seat beside her boyfriend.

''Ok. Let's find you a place to stay.''

They were silent and thinking.

''I can't go to my dad's. AJ is there… Maybe I can ask Matt?''

At first, that was an amazing idea. He would be with someone who is close to him and knows they are together. She wouldn't have to worry about trashy motels and all that could happen there. But her happiness was very short termed. Callie remembered that he has some family members visiting.

''His cousins are in town.''

''I forgot…Hm… I have some cash… I can crash at that small motel.''

''My dad gave me some money too. I'll give it to you.''

''No, that's for you.''

''Brandon, I rather give it to you than spend it on something worthless. I want to give it to you. We are in this together.''

''I love you Calls…''

''Love you too…''

She helped him pack and just as the family got to diner, two of them got downstairs with his things. Matt came to pick him up and was waiting a bit further from the house. Lena stood in shock when she saw Brandon with bags.

''Brandon, what is going on?''

''Mom told me to leave.''

She turned towards her wife that had no idea what was happening.

''Stef, come here please.''

Stef came and couldn't believe that he would really leave.

''B said you told him to leave.''

''I did not!''

''Yes, you did mom!''

''No, I didn't!''

Lena looked at very sad Callie.

''Honey, what happened?''

''They had an argument. Stef wanted to ground him and he told her that he is eighteen and she can't do it. And then she told him that then she has no responsibility over him and that he may leave if he doesn't like living in this house.''

Lena turned toward her wife.

''Stef…. Why?''

''He doesn't respect us as his parents.''

''Honey…''

''No, if he wants to leave let him go!''

With that all the kids were up and at the front door. Mariana and Jesus looked at Brandon and Stef expecting some more information.

''You can't leave Brandon! Why would you? Where will you go?''

''I will inform you when the time comes.''

He hugged his siblings and promised he would be ok. Lena was next and she tried to convince him to stay and make Stef apologize, but she couldn't do it. Mother and son were very stubborn. He took his phone out of the pocket and handed it to Stef.

''I don't need this anymore.''

Her way to control the situation was not taken from her.

''But…But…''

Next was Callie. He took her into his arms and held her tight.

''I love you… I'll see you tomorrow at school.''

''Love you too. Take care B.''

''You too…''

He opened the door and took things into Matt's truck. Matt and him drove for some time in silence.

''I don't want to talk about my mom.''

''Ok… My mom said you can stay with us when her sister and her family leave.''

''Thanks man.''

''Hey, it's nothing. You are my friend Brandon and that's what friends do for one another.''

Brandon's room was small, but pretty ok. He placed his bags in the corner and got on the bed. He asked Matt to get him a prepaid phone and to text Callie that he is ok and what is his room number.

In the house things were not going well for anyone. Callie and Mariana were very quiet, Jesus was mad with Stef and Jude was scared what would happen now. Lena and Stef were arguing in the kitchen for past hour and things didn't look well. There were a lot of bad words and blaming the other one and Jude was afraid that one of them would leave the house. Callie was in Brandon's room, just lying on the bed and inhaling his smell from the pillow and the shirt he last slept in. She held it tight and close to herself. Mariana came to see her later and found her very silent.

''Hey, is there any news?''

''Matt texted me. B is ok and they found him a room.''

''Where is he?''

''In some motel. He will tell me all in the morning.''

''Are you coming to bed?''

''I think I will stay here.''

Mariana knew better than to ask too many questions or make comments. She knew that Callie needed some space and she had to give it to her.

''Ok. See you in the morning.''

Morning in the Foster household was not chaotic as it usually was. It was very silent and the silence was unpleasant and tense. Stef and Lena could barely look at one another and kids started to wonder will B's departure ruin their mothers' marriage. Seeing Brandon at school got them happy. Jesus and Mariana had so many questions for him and Callie held his hand under the table. He gave her a paper with instructions how to find him and told him to leave her phone with Mariana after school. He didn't want his mom to find him. Room was taken on the name from B's fake ID, so Stef couldn't trace him even that way. After school, Callie left her phone with Mariana, so Stef can't track her either. She had other phone Matt gave her and she used it to talk to Brandon and arrange meetings with him. They spent entire afternoon in his room. She tried to convince him to come back home, but he didn't want to talk about it. He stood firmly behind his act and words.

''I will not crawl back to her… I can't.''

Callie knew there was no use in arguing. She had to drop it…for now. The rest of their time together, they spent making love to each other.

Mariana came home with Jude and Jesus and found Stef making some food.

''Hey kids…''

''Hey mom…''

She looked at them and she was surprised.

''Where is Callie?''

They lowered their gaze.

''She is…''

She knew where she was…no, she knew who she was with…

''App says she is at home.''

''Her phone is…''

''What?''

''She gave it to me before I left school.''

''Why?''

They all looked at her. She knew the answer….all of them knew it.

''So I wouldn't find Brandon.''

''Mom, we are going upstairs. We have work to do…''

They went to their rooms and Stef stayed alone in the kitchen. She felt so many different things. She was hurt, disappointed, angry and blamed all of them who agreed with Brandon's and Callie's relationship. Lena came home around seven and she was surprised to find the house so quiet.

''Are they taken by the aliens?''

''They sided with Brandon and Callie. Mariana has her phone. They don't want me to find him. He doesn't want me to find him.''

Lena left her bag and took a seat beside her wife.

''Babe, give him some time. It will pass.''

''No, it will not. He is eighteen.''

''Yes, but…''

Before Lena could say anything, Callie got into the house. She greeted them and left to his old room.

''She was with him… And she said nothing about it. Not even apologizing for giving Mariana her phone.''

''Stef, calm down. Give it time. You all need to cool off.''

''I am cool…''

''No, you are not. Give it few days.''

In next few days, Stef and Lena waited for some of the kids to say something. Brandon even found a way to avoid Lena at school, so she couldn't reach him that way either. Kids would hang out together at school and after school, Callie would leave her phone with Jude or Mariana and go with Brandon to his motel. They would spend entire afternoon together and just before her curfew, Matt would pick her up and get her home. On Friday, Robert came to school to pick her up and invited her and Brandon to have lunch with him. He took them to a restaurant and Callie was glad two of them are ok. Brandon liked Robert and Robert liked him back. He believed he is good for Callie and he loved her very much.

''Callie, I talked to my lawyer. Soon Stef and Lena will get the papers for the annulment of the adoption and reistatemant of my parental rights.''

''Oh…''

''You still want that?''

''Yes, very much.''

'' Why do you look so sad?''

''Because we are having some issues.''

Robert was surprised to hear this.

''What is it?''

''My mom kicked me out.''

''Oh, God! Where are you staying?''

''At motel…''

Robert got up from his chair and turned towards Brandon.

''We are picking your things up and you are moving in with us.''

''What? No, I can't ask you to do that.''

''No, not a word. Some sleazy motel… No way! You are my daughter's family, that makes you my family too. You are moving in. No arguing there…''

Brandon was surprised by the statement that he is family. Callie was so proud of her dad and on the verge of tears.

''Young man, let's get your things…''

They went to motel and picked up all of Brandon's belonguings and took them to Robert's house. Jill was very surprised to find her husband with young Foster boy and his bags.

''What happened?''

''He will be staying with us. Stefanie kicked him out.''

''What?''

''My mom kicked me out because of our relationship.''

Jill just lowered her gaze and nodded.

''Welcome to the house and family…. Put your things into Callie's room. I am guessing you will be sharing…''

Teens looked at her in shock.

''I think it's useless and stupid to pretend you are not having sex and you want to sleep together. So, we will do this. Callie, are you on a pill?''

''No…''

''Ok, we will start you on some as soon as we can and then we will have one less worry. Please, until that, use protection. Ok?''

They nodded and kept of how cool two of them were with her and Brandon, there was no way for this conversation not to be awkward.

''We might then try to find a bigger house.''

Callie was not expecting this. Quinn residence was huge comparing to Foster house.

''Why? This one is amazing.''

''It has only six bedrooms. We would need more and you deserve your own space.''

''What?''

''Like house with a pool house or garage apartment.''

''Oh, you don't have to bother. We are ok.''

Robert smled at the kids and his wife.

''I think Jill expects grandchildren…and a lot of them.''

Callie blushed.

''It's early.''

''I know, but you want children?''

They looked at each other. They never really spoke much about that topic.

''We do, but some day…It's too soon now.''

''But I can hope…''

Brandon took Jill's hand and kissed it.

''Mrs. Quinn… I promise you will have full house of them if you want it… You have my word. Callie and I will have big family. Some of them would be our biological children and some would be fostered or adopted. You know she has soft spot for the system children and she will give her best to save and help a lot of them and I will be there for her. We will fill the house with kids and laughter. I can assure you.''

''Thank you Brandon.''

Callie was shocked with that statement. Brandon really knew her well. She wanted to be a social worker and help kids. She wanted to adopt and she wanted to have her own kids. B summed up what she wanted without really having conversations about it. Robert and Jill went upstairs to get the room ready and two of them stayed in the living room. She turned towards him and gave him a kiss he would remember for a long time.

''I love you Brandon Michael Foster…''

He smiled and kissed her back.

''Always Callie Quinn.''


End file.
